Самый ужасный день
by Jessie - Princess Prairie
Summary: Дон Лино смотрел в окно из своего кабинета и вспоминал своих детей...


День семьи... как много значит он для тех, кто не стесняется открыто демонстрировать любовь к своей половинке и чаду. В каждой семье этот день отмечают по-своему. Кто-то дарит родным подарки, кто-то устраивает культурную программу из заплывов в театры или кино, а кто-то просто проводит целый день у домашнего очага в кругу семьи. В этот день все всегда счастливы. Дети могут услышать смешные истории и с удивлением узнать, что мама с папой тоже когда-то были маленькими и тоже шалили. А родители с гордостью (или смущением) рассказывают кровиночкам о своих детских и юношеских проказах.

Когда-то и в семье дона Лино было так же. Дети усаживались рядом с отцом и восторженно слушали его рассказы о своих бабушках и дедушках. А его милая жена любовалась воцарившейся идиллией и, тихонечко подплыв сзади, нежно обвивала шею мужа плавниками. И так год за годом. Росли дети, росли истории. Потихоньку дон приучал их к мысли, что однажды они примут дела семьи, и многие истории отлично помогали ему в этом деле. Дети радовались и с горящими глазами обещали помогать папе во всём, обещали,что он будет ими гордиться.

_Дон Лино горестно вздохнул. Как же давно это было, и какое же чудесное и спокойное было время. не надо было опасаться за жизни своих мальчиков, не надо было успокаивать мечущуюся во время очередного кошмарного сна жену... Конечно, многие могут сказать, что такая сильная акула, как дон Лино, может пережить всё, да и вообще, нет таких ран, которые не залечит время. Так говорят лишь те, кто никогда не терял детей. Раньше он и сам мог произнести такие слова, но за каких-то несколько лет жизнь нанесла, ныне старому, дону ряд болезненных ударов, хоть и не сломав его, но, всё же, покалечив._

В жизни Лино было множество неприятных дней, в число которых входили те, когда не удавалось заключить желанный договор. или работать в выходные. Или ещё неприятнее, когда приходилось срываться на работу прямо с семейного ужина. Были плохие дни, когда неприятности происходили непосредственно в семье Лино. Взять хотя бы те, когда дома возникали конфликты и приходилось иногда повышать голос на жену и детей. Лино, от природы вспыльчивый, потом долго долго извинялся перед женой искренне жалея о сказанном. Хорошо хоть она его всегда прощала. Но бывали дни, которые дон с полной уверенность мог назвать ужасными. И со временем они становились всё хуже и хуже, отчаянно пытаясь завоевать главный приз за звание "Самого ужасного дня".

В жизни дона Лино были ужасные дни. Всё началось с того, когда ему пришлось хоронить своего почтившего отца. Пусть тот был уже и не молод, но всегда отличался отменным здоровьем. Мать умерла от горя всего через неделю.  
>Следующие несколько лет протекли более-менее спокойно. Он женился на прекрасной кроткой акуле с поистине чудесным характером. Знаете, какие нервы нужно иметь, чтобы быть женой крёстного отца мафии? Лино не жалел ни одного дня, что прожил вместе с этой, прекрасной во всех отношениях, женщиной. А потом пошли детки. Франческо, его первенец, родился крепким и сильным. Едва посмотрев на новорождённого сына, Лино с гордостью отметил, что тот прирождённый хищник и безусловно станет гордостью семьи. Следующие пять лет Френки неустанно радовал своих родителей жестоким поведением и острыми зубками, которыми малыш честно старался разгрызть крепкие ракушки. А потом чета Лино узнала, что скоро у них будет второй ребёнок.<br>Вот тогда и начались настоящие проблемы.

Беременность проходила тяжело, будущая мать почти не вставала с постели ссылаясь на дурноту. День рождения младшего сына Лино мог смело вносит в список самых ужасных дней. Роды были преждевременные и тяжёлые. Малыш рождался задом наперёд. Все эти часы дон наворачивал круги под дверями и изгрыз себе все плавники. Когда же ему протянули крошечный пищащий свёрток, в котором Лино увидел своего сына, слишком маленького и слабого, сердце отца болезненно сжалось. Как такой ребёнок выживет в их жестоком мире, предназначенном лишь для сильных? Мысленно вознеся молитву Посейдону, Лино прижал к себе малыша в надежде, что со временем тот окрепнет и сможет стать настоящей акулой. Но с того самого дня, беспокойство за жизнь сына так и не отпускало.

Время шло, но легче не становилось. Френки с младенчества лез везде и всюду, он не мог ни минуты просидеть в своём манеже. Ленни же, в противовес брату, был тихим и спокойным, в детстве почти никогда не плакал. Но он рос слабым и болезненным, драться не любил и не умел. В школе за него постоянно заступался Франческо, имевший репутацию хорошего боксёра. Лино не раз ловил на младшем сыне недоумённые взгляды знакомых, и насмешливые конкурентов. _"Он не выживет"_ говорили они. Но Лино упорно не хотел в это верить и всячески обращал внимание окружающих на сомнительные, по мнению многих акул, достижения сыночка. Ведь вместо того, чтобы охотиться на раков и креветок, малыш предпочитал разглядывать энциклопедии и играть в шахматы. Конечно, Лино радовался, что его сын растёт умным и в интеллектуальном развитии обгоняет сверстников. А что не охотится, так это не беда, пока ещё мал и слаб, но отец был твёрдо уверен, что скоро это изменится и его младшенький непременно всему научится. Ведь он акула, так и должно быть.

Спустя годы в семье мало что изменилось. Френки стал настоящим хищником, кровавым убийцей, гордостью семьи Лино, имел авторитет у многих партнёров дона. Всё случилось так, как и предвидел Лино. Но это не распространялось на младшего, с которым всё было гораздо сложнее. Да, с возрастом Ленни окреп, ещё больше поумнел и стал очень харизматичным, но на этом все его достижения и заканчивались. Не мог Ленни поступать жёстко, ну вот совсем. Он был робок, пуглив, мягок и добр. Качества, не допустимые для акул, тем более, для мафии. Но дон не оставлял попыток научить сына правильной жизни, ставя в пример не слишком уж умного, но сильного Френки.

Ещё одним из ужасных дней в жизни Лино можно назвать день разговора с Сайксом. Даже эта мелкая рыбёшка, находясь в окружении трёх взрослых акул, не побоялась осмеять Ленни и заявить, что _"Сыночек у вас не хищник"_. И как бы не злился дон, он не мог не признать правоту Сайкса. Ленни уже был достаточно взрослым и его "мягкотелую проблему" надо было как-то решать. В тот же вечер в ресторане Лино пытался объяснить сыну, как должна семя вести настоящая акула. Ведь если, не приведи Посейдон, поползут слухи, Ленни придётся не сладко. Дон попытался заставить сына съесть криветку и на отнекивания Ленни распалялся ещё сильнее. И вот тогда-то в ходе спора было произнесено это страшное слово. Вегетарианец. Лино сидел, словно громом поражённый. Он даже не сразу понял, что вокруг стихли разговоры и все взгляды устремлены на смущённого Ленни. Креветка, и та позволила себе изумится во весь свой писклявый голос.  
><em>"Вегетарианец"<em> - и сердце пропустило удар. Этого не может быть. Так не бывает. Это противоестественно.  
><em>"Вегетарианец"<em> - это слово заставляет зрачки отца сузиться от страха - _"Он не выживет. Не сможет. Не дадут"_. Эта мысль пугает ещё больше.  
><em>"Вегетарианец"<em> - это меняет всё и не меняет ничего. Он по-прежнему любимый сын, которого нужно защищать. Защищать любой ценой. Нужно заставить стать акулой. Даже если он сам этого не хочет.

Одним из ужасных дней стал тот, в который он получил известие о смерти Френки. Его первенец, его сильный, _идеальный_ сын. Он мертв. Лино смутно помнил отчаянные крики жены, как она бросилась ему на грудь и умоляла сказать, что это не правда. Сам дон едва сдерживался, но он должен был быть сильным, если не ради себя, так ради жены. Френки был убит, вне всяких сомнений, но вот кем? И Ленни куда-то запропал. На его поиски были отправлены лучшие следопыты. Но всё тщетно. И ещё откуда-то взялся этот акулий убийца.

- Босс... - Лука мнётся в дверях. В чём дело? Я же дал ясное указание найти Античелюсть. - Тут такое дело...  
>- Не тяни! - собственный голос кажется дону резким. Что ещё у них случилось?<br>- А общем... Ленни мёртв.  
>С минуту дон тупо смотрит на своего консильери. Сначала до его сознания доходит имя сына и начинает подниматься надежда, что его нашли, а потом вдруг доходит вторая часть фразы...<br>- Мёртв?  
>Лино хватается за письменный стол, в попытке сохранить равновесие. Ленни... его маленький мальчик, его остроумная умничка. Его больше нет. И это всего через неделю после смерти Френки. В глазах дона потемнело. Кажется, он всё же потерял равновесие, кажется, Лука что-то говорил про сражение младшего с Античерюстью. Неужели, это была попытка мести. Неужели, Ленни попытался отомстить за брата. Вспомнив их последний разговор, Лино чувствует желание схватиться за сердце. Неужели это было для того, чтобы доказать ему, что Ленни настоящая акула? Лука деликатно удаляется и Лино бессильно падает на диван. Его сынки, его замечательные мальчики... больше никогда он не услышит их голосов, не увидит радостных оскалов, не расскажет о своей юности. И как сказать об этом их матери, всё ещё страдающей после смерти Френки?<br>Лино резко поднялся и вызвал Луку. Античелюсть заплатит за всё! Он отнял у Лино самое дорогое и дон ответит тем же. Никто не смеет лишить его семьи и остаться безнаказанным!

_Лино отвернулся от окна, из которого наблюдал за проплывающими мимо семьями своих подчинённых. В этом году отцы решили показать детям свою работу надеясь, что однажды те займут их места. Лино поджал губы - занять-то они могут, вот только кто будет управлять делами семьи? Ведь после его смерти не останется уже никого._

Лино в неверии смотрел на своего "воскресшего" сына в костюме дельфина и в его голове крутилась только одна мысль: _"Как? Как такое могло произойти? Почему? Где я мог ошибиться?"_. И тут дон взорвался. Всё напряжение, боль от потери детей, разочарование в сыне и злость на убийцу акул вылились в гневную тираду и охоту на этого жалкого малька. Что ж, Античелюсь, несмотря на свой малый размер, действительно оправдывал своё прозвище - так ловко поймать двух акул сразу надо умудриться! Но Ленни... во что он его превратил?! В какую-то слабовольную перерыбу-недоакулу! Безусловно, это был один из худших дней в жизни Лино. Да, следующий разговор примирил отца и сына и помог понять, что пусть даже мальчик жуёт водоросли, он всё равно всегда будет его самым любимым сыном. Как же хорошо, что Лино смог это понять. Вот только почему ценой этой мысли стала смерть Френки?

_Лино с тоской посмотрел на фотографию сыновей, стоящую на рабочем столе. Они вместе, живые, счастливые. Ленни радостно машет плавником, Френки иронично смотрит на брата, как бы говоря "Какой же ты ещё ребёнок"._

Не на долго чёрная полоса в жизни семейства Лино закончилась. "Если не можешь изменить ситуацию - измени своё отношение к ней". Именно этой фразой можно описать следующие поступки дона Лино. Если раньше Френки был силой, а Ленни - мозговым центром, то теперь младшенький оставался совершенно беззащитным и с этим надо было что-то делать. Тем более, Лино ясно дал понять, что держать риф в страхе больше не собирается. А дон не привык нарушать своё слово, тем более, это было важно для Ленни. Тот не имел авторитета среди акул, но жители юного рифа его просто обожали, было решено сыграть именно на этом. Лино начал переводить семейный бизнес на легальный уровень, в чём ему не мало помог дипломатический талант Ленни. День ото дня он становился всё увереннее в себе и дон больше не беспокоился за его жизнь. Но счастье длилось не долго.

_Сидя в своём кабинете и просматривая отчёты, взгляд Лино то и дело возвращался к фотографии. Поневоле дон задумывался, за какие же грехи расплачивается его семья? Дома теперь было тихо, и возвращаясь с работы, Лино неизменно оказывался в объятиях жены и затем был усажен за стол. Они разговаривали о работе, о рифе, о чём угодно. Они говорили обо всём, по негласному решению избегая тем семьи и всего связанного с ней. Да, они по-прежнему были вместе и жили, но теперь Лино старался как можно реже смотреть в глаза жены, неизменно натыкаясь на её потухший взгляд. Мадам Лино было всего пятьдесят лет, но выглядела она гораздо старше. Горе состарило некогда прекрасную женщину, обезобразим её лицо морщинами. Большую часть времени они сидела в библиотеке и тихо читала. Её муж подозревал, что у неё просто не осталось слёз..._

У Ленни всё начиналось как у всех. Спустя год после памятных событий Лино застал его среди ночи за глотанием обезболивающих таблеток. Ленни признался, уже несколько лет его мучают головные боли. Он не придавал этому значения, но в последние месяцы боль мешала ему даже спать. Молодая акула списывала всё на стресс после смерти брата и включение в отцовский бизнес, переживающий перемены. Покачав головой, Лино на следующий же день отвёл сына в местный госпиталь. Первый тревожный сигнал прозвенел в голове отца, когда врач предложил более серьёзное обследование, так как не был уверен в результате. Второй сигнал прозвенел, когда спустя неделю дона вызвали в госпиталь для разговора. Третьим было скорбное выражение лица врача, нервно теребящего в плавниках бумажки и протянутый им стакан с валерьянкой. Напряжённый как струна, Лино, всё же, выпил успокоительное и потребовал ответ. Ответ, который разом перечеркнул все его достижения, все годы счастья и, казалось, всю жизнь. Опухоль мозга. Дон сначала подумал, что этот парень в белом халате ошибается, и схватил медицинское заключение. Нет, никакой ошибки не было. У его сына рак. И на такой стадии, что шансов практически нет. _"За что, господи? За что?"_. Кое-как придя в себя и надев на лицо маску спокойствия, Лино направился домой гадая, что он скажет семье.

Дома его встретила горделиво улыбающаяся жена и загадочно указала глазами на скромно стоящего в дверях сына. Ленни сказал, что пока отца не было дома, неожиданно нагрянула делегация деловых партнёров. Но Ленни всё устроил и договор, проверенный семейным юристом, подписан. Мадам Лино со смехом заявила, что теперь её сын прошёл боевое крещение и готов заниматься делами. Она не заметила, как Ленни поморщился и поднёс плавники к вискам. Зато отец заметил.  
>Лино всей душой мечтал забыть тот день, когда пришлось рассказать родным правду о болезни сына. Несчастная мать в истерическом припадке начала крушить всё на своём пути, а муж и сын в четыре плавника пытались её удержать. Так ведь Ленни потом ещё и всех успокаивал уверяя, что медицина сейчас лечит если не всё, то почти всё. В этом был весь он, наивный и добродушный.<p>

Следующие два года превратились в ад.  
>Бесконечные мотания по больницам, запах лекарств, химиотерапии. Но Ленни становилось всё хуже и хуже. Он похудел и осунулся, редко вставал с постели. Обезболивающее, съедаемое им пачками, почти не помогало и по дому то и дело разносились его мучительные крики, заставляющие маму рыдать в подушку. Ленни приходилось принимать слабое снотворное, ибо только оно помогало ему уснуть. А для дона Лино бессонница стала вечным спутником. Часто по-ночам он тихо вплывал в комнату сына и подолгу смотрел на его умиротворённое сном лицо. Только в эти моменты мальчик становился похож на прежнего себя.<p>

К концу первого года последствия болезни проявились во всей своей пугающей красе. Ленни не мог нормально есть даже свои обожаемые водоросли, от которых его теперь нещадно рвало. Врачи практически силой запихивали ему в рот еду и кололи витамины. Сам больной стойко терпел все процедуры и был спокоен, как кит. Хотя родители догадывались, что это всё показное.

На второй год всё стало гораздо хуже. Ленни госпитализировали и практически не выпускали из больницы, головные боли не прекращались. Лино ежедневно звонил сыну справиться о его самочувствии, и выслушивал неприкрытую лож о том, что всё хорошо. Несколько раз он видел, как рыбка-ангел Энджи, которая прочно обосновалась в списке друзей Ленни, заплывала его навещать и они подолгу о чём-то говорили. Однажды расспросив сына о друзьях, Лино получил уклончивый ответ из которого стало ясно, что наглый друг-репер, любитель нечестной славы, наглый лжец и "акулий убийца", в простонародье известный, как Оскар, больного друга не то что не навестил, даже ни разу не позвонил. Зато Энджи заплывает довольно часто. Ирония судьбы.

Некоторое время ничего не менялось и Лино даже позволил себе надежду, что лечение помогло. Однако это была всего лишь краткая ремиссия и внезапно состояние Ленни начало стремительно ухудшаться. Однажды, во время очередного посещения, Ленни вдруг попросил отца позвать Френки и возмущённо поинтересовался, почему старший брат не соизволит навестить его. Устремив недовольный взгляд в потолок, Ленни не заметил, как отец медленно съехал вниз по стеночке. После нескольких минут, в течение которых Лино взял себя в руки, он осторожно спросил, чем вызвано такое желание увидеться с братом. Ленни со вздохом рассказал, что на днях ему приснился странный сон о том, что Френки раздавил якорь и он сам подружился с рыбкой-репером. Лино с ужасом понял, что смерть брата показалась младшему сном. Оставив реплику сына без ответа, он покинул палату и упал на ближайшее кресло, стоящее в коридоре. В тот день старый дон впервые осознал, что сына ему уже не спасти. Остаётся только бессильно наблюдать, как тот исчезает, словно морская пена.

Следующие месяцы существенно уменьшили количество чёрной чешуи на теле Лино, зато прибавили белой. У Ленни начались галлюцинации. Он мог спокойно разговаривать с отцом, как вдруг устремлял свой взгляд в сторону и начинал истошно вопить! Одному Посейдону известно, какие монстры мерещились воспалённому мозгу. Ленни бился в истерике, слёзно умоляя отца прогнать чудовище. В такие моменты изрядно постаревший дон сжимал в объятиях сына и шептал, что всё хорошо и монстры ушли. Когда же младший успокаивался, он просил Лино не покидать его.

Мать почти ежедневно просилась навестить сына, однако каждый раз получала жёсткий отказ. Лино понимал, что ведёт себя жестоко по-отношению к жене, но это была просьба, если не сказать требование Ленни: _"Я не хочу, чтобы она видела меня таким"_. В тайне, он и сам мечтал не видеть сына таким слабым и больным. Побледневшая чешуя, впавшие угасающие глаза... Зрелища страшнее для родителей не придумаешь. Именно поэтому, скрепя сердце, он запрещал матери видеться с сыном.

_Под вечер Лино бесцельно бродил по дому, то и дело натыкаясь на разные предметы, пробуждающие воспоминания. И каждый такой заплыв приводил его в комнату Ленни. Да, именно Ленни, не Френки. Старший сын не имел привычки хранить не нужные ему вещи. Вообще, в его комнате всегда было все только самое необходимое. Комната же младшего наоборот, была заполнена всякого рода сувенирами. Вот три полки, заполненные маленькими праздничными подарками, пвот две самодельные рамки, в которых стоят рисунки Френки, подаренные им на день рождения младшему братику. И дон Лино мог бы поклясться, что однажды на одной из полок шкафа он мельком заметил боксёрские перчатки, которые Френки подарил брату в надежде, что тот начнёт тренироваться и станет сильнее. Какими бы разными не были братья, но они всё равно друг друга любили. Лино сел на холодную кровать и провёл по пледу плавником. Это был любимый плед младшенького, который тот таскал с собой повсюду, даже в больницу. И под ним он спал в последний раз._

Ленни просился домой. Своё желание он объяснял тем, что ему стало просто невыносимо сидеть в четырёх стенах. После долгих переговоров Лино с лечащим врачом, они сошлись на том, что Ленни вернётся на неделю, но к нему каждый день будет приходить медсестра и сдавить уколы и капельницы. Его переносили ночью, так как свет стал для него вреден и вызывал головную боль. Следующие дни родители старались не отходить от сына. В те минуты, когда Ленни приходил в себя, он бредил и не осознавал, что происходит.  
>В один из вечеров, когда Лино подсел к сыну, чтобы пожелать тому спокойной ночи, Ленни устремил на него неожиданно осознанный взгляд и попросил остаться, похлопав место рядом с собой. После секундного колебания, Лино подоткнул плед и лёг рядом с сыном, положив ему голову на грудь, в которой размеренно билось сердце.<br>- Как там мама? - тихо спросил Ленни, рассматривая потолок.  
>- Переживает, - в тон ему ответил Лино, вслушиваясь в ритм.<br>- Помнишь, как мы с Френки играли в слепого крокодила?  
>- Как такое забудешь? - усмехнулся отец. - Ты же тогда себе нос расшиб!<br>- Да, было весело. Френки вообще был весёлый.  
>Лино не понимал, почему в момент просветления сын вдруг вспомнил глупую детскую игру? К чему был этот разговор?<br>- Я люблю тебя папа, - неожиданно твёрдо сказал Ленни, обвив отца плавниками поцеловав того в лоб.  
>- Я тоже люблю тебя, сынок, - Лино крепче прижался к мальчику.<br>Он уснул, вслушиваясь в ровный ритм сердцебиения сына.

_Лино провёл плавником по старому выцветающему пледу и поспешил покинуть комнату. День за днём он садился на эту кровать и переживал события самого ужасного дня._

В жизни дона Лино было много ужасных дней. Дни, когда он ссорился с родными, дни, когда его мальчики болели, дни, когда он поочерёдно хоронил своих родителей и детей. Но ни один из этих дней не мог сравниться с одним днём. **Самым** ужасным днём.  
>Проснувшийся на следующее утро, Лино не сразу понял, где он где он находится. Он не сразу понял, почему ему так холодно и почему тело бьёт странная дрожь. А потом он вспомнил, как предыдущим вечером уснул на груди сына.<br>Самым страшным в жизни дона Лино стал день, когда он понял, что сердце, под бой которого он засыпал ночью, не бьётся...


End file.
